kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Derpwin0850
Welcome Derpwin0850, and thank you for your edit to Mage Generals! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Blue Ninjakoopa (talk) 16:45, February 20, 2018 (UTC) No affiliaition? I would like to point out that the Mage Generals' symbol on their hats is the same symbol present on the cloaked figure. I think that's evidence of an affiliation. As for "Fran-Blond," that was in fact a conjectural name (as noted by the " " that followed her name each time if was mentioned) and not an official one, yes, but until we have an official name, let's give her something that makes sense. Considering each Mage Generals' name so far starts with "Fran-" (フラン・), seems likely that all of their names will start with this prefix; I chose blond to be the "suffix" because of her yellow color, just as Fran-Rouge's name references her red. Iqskirby Happy February 17:06, February 20, 2018 (UTC) KSA Francisca artwork.png KSA Unknown Cloak Person.jpg "I would like to point out that the Mage Generals' symbol on their hats is the same symbol present on the cloaked figure. I think that's evidence of an affiliation." that's evidence but that doesn't mean it's fact, that's moreso speculation. It should instead say something like "they seem to be affiliated becuase of the symbol but it has not been confirmed." Also the blond thing is literally just something you pullled out of your ass. I can understand maybe calling Fran Rouge "Flamberge" with the conjection symbol since it matches Francisca's naming convention of being a weapon starting with Fran or something similar but even then it's not fact so it shouldn't be treated as such. How is it any better than "Unamed Yellow Genreal?" that's like saying the hooded guy should be named George because that's what people are calling him. And yes I know their Japanese names all start with Fran but I was refering to the blond part since we already knew it'd start fran Derpwin0850 (talk) 17:35, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Edit: sorry if that sounded harsh I'm bad at writing I guess Derpwin0850 (talk) 17:39, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :I'd be a bit more inclined to believe that last statement if you didn't make a section called "Haha what," which makes it seem like you're mocking me, in addition to other violations of the Kirby Wiki policy; but I'll let that slide for right now, leave it as a warning. Anyway, I understand your points, but I don't quite agree with all of them. I think the symbols are enough evidence, even though it has technically not been confirmed. I can understand the naming convention of the Mage Generals being ambiguous. I just chose blond (as awkward of a name as it creates) because it meant yellow in the same sense rouge meant red. However, I can acknowledge that Francisca is named after an axe, and that Fran-Rouge's localization name could turn out to be Flamberge, but I can't be certain that's the naming convention that'll go with it. If you really want the yellow general's name to be left out completely until we can get a translation or a localization, I can understand that. Iqskirby Happy February 17:48, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :Also, just for clarity, please watch your language. Swearing, especially towards admins, is frowned upon here. Paul2 ''The dorky isocahedron returns.'' 20:04, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :Alright sorry about that, I don't really know how this talk page stuff works so I just made a new section, the "haha what" thing was more of me being kinda flustered towards your response, not nessisarily to mock you. Sorry if it came off as rude, I'll try and be more mindful in the future. Derpwin0850 (talk) 22:39, February 22, 2018 (UTC) ::I see. You'll learn with time, if you're dedicated enough to be a regular editor. Anyway, you're forgiven, just remember to act civil around here. Iqskirby Happy February 23:43, February 22, 2018 (UTC)